


Let's Just Cuddle!

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Series: Kiss Me, Mister President [3]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, I needed a pick-me-up okay, M/M, Plotless Fluff, Short as hell, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Paul and Jeff were supposed to hang out. Cuddles count, right?





	

“Paul~ Wake up sleepy head! Come on, you said we could hang out today.”

Something was poking his face, pressing his cheeks repeatedly and making him open his eyes blearily. A familiar, upside-down face was the first thing he saw, the eyes shining and smile bright. How was Jeff so awake already…?

“Alright, I’m up. Stop pokin’ my face…” He grumbled, swatting his boyfriend’s hands away and turning on his side. He wasn’t willing to get up. It felt like he would never be willing to. He, along with Nick and Josh, had stayed up late to finish a last-minute article for the school newspaper and a few things for student council. So, Paul was dead-set on using the weekend for its intended purpose: Sleep.

He felt the bed dip. “Are you still tired?” Jeff asked, warmth filling his voice. He was, quite clearly, amused.

“Yeah. Really tired.” Paul answered, flopping back on his back and staring up at Jeff. “Here, what about this: We just relax and cuddle all day. How about it?”

Jeff laughed, and Paul watched as he slipped under the covers, snuggling up to him. “Fine by me.” He closed his eyes and Paul wrapped an arm around him, “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this, y’know?”

“Mmm,” Paul nodded, cracking a smile of his own, “Yeah, you’ve told me that before...”

"Only because it's true."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The summary gives away everything but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
